celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Refresh Timeline
The history of Celestial Refresh. Celestial Eruption was created Feburary 6th, 2006 and transitioned to the new, current site on September 27th, 2007. 'Judge Arc: Year One, 2007' 'Refreshing Wave; Day One, September 27': *The God Wars Arc ends. Ballion , the human avatar of the God of Adventure, Pestiss , gave up his life in the fight against Jake the Bastard . Aided by the Unknown God, Jake is defeated. Pestiss' final act in the Multiverse is casting the Refreshing Wave that undid all the damage caused by the gods. *The Judge Arc begins. After the God Wars, these judges and their enforcers appeared in the Multiverse to keep order and peace. *Sora and Roxas fuse into one being, costing the Multiverse one of its greatest heroes as Roxas wins the internal struggle for dominance. 'November' *Mystic Ruins is taken by Jiriaya for the Strawhats. 'December' *Angel Island is taken over by Justice Olgilvie for the Multiversal Judges. 'Faction Wars: Year Two, 2008' 'January' *Ninetails, Typholosion, and Lucario attempt to take over Death Mountain for the Altruistic Valorians, only to interrupted by Zexion. Tails shows up to help and is thrown into the volcano in the process. 'April' *B.B. Hood installs one of the chaos emeralds into the Eclipse Cannon on the Space Colony ARK and upgrades it so that it may target any world in the Multiverse. 'May' *Harbingers attack the Moon with Nobodies to destroy the Moon's hearts with darkness. *Paula sacrifices herself to prevent the destruction of the Moon. 'August' *Space Colony ARK is taken over by Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails for the Altruistic Valorians. 'November' *Death Mountain is taken over by Florina for the Noblesse Oblige. *Ninetails attempts to take over Hyrule Castle for the Altruistic Valorians but is thwarted by Ganondorf. *The Shy Guys host a RP tournament. 'December' *Hyrule is taken over by Ganondorf for the Lords of Midnight. 'Infection Invasion: Year Three, 2009' 'April' *Mephistopheles leads an attack on Ganon's Fortress. Ganondorf and Mephistopheles clash, and while Ganondorf puts up a fight, he is ultimately slain by Mephistopheles. Metal Sonic, Yukimaru and Whitemane join Mephistopheles' army, betraying Ganondorf and the Lords of Midnight. Vegeta flees the battle, leaving both Mephistopheles and his former Lord allies behind. Inside Ganondorf's crumbling castle, HK-47 and SA-X engage in a fierce battle that nearly kills the two of them, but both are saved by their minions; HK-47 joins Mephistopheles' army, while SA-X remains loyal to the fallen Ganondorf. The castle is left in ruins as Mephistopheles and his army, along with the Lord turncoats, leave the Lords in their battered state. 'August' *The Infected invade the Multiverse. 'September' *Kefka is defeated by Tails for the last time, and gets his powers over magic stripped by the fox, rendering Kefka in a semi-vegetative state. Bonnie is sad :( 'December' *Michael Wilson, Snake, Typhlosion, Paula, and Zack Fair, join a Shy Guy task force to attack the infected general Spirit and reclaim the Moon. *Sparrow, Amaterasu, and Sailor Moon join a Shy Guy task force to attack the infected general Mind and successfully reclaim Icewind Dale. Sailor Moon is killed in the battle. 'Time of Rebuilding: Year Four, 2010' 'April' *Alan Schezar and Jenova find the coordinates of the origin of the ship that crashed into the Tower of Twilight and started the Infection there. 'July' *An all-out attack is launched at the Infected on Delta Halo . Three teams, each backed-up by allies and Valorian forces are sent to destroy the source of the Infected for good. Unfortunately, Minato Arisato is killed while helping divert the main Infected forces off of the defending group. Irvine Kinneas and Sparrow are also killed while coordinating tactics in the defending group. After a long and difficult battle, the source of the Infection is destroyed thanks to the combined efforts of Vent , Dante , Michael Wilson , Amaterasu , Lute , Tails , Sparrow , Shadow the Hedgehog , Serina , Irvine Kinneas, Alan Schezar , and Minato Arisato. The Infected throughout the Multiverse cease to be infected. The population of the Multiverse is greatly reduced. 'August' *Michael Wilson leads the effort to rebuild the Tower of Twilight. *Alan Schezar and Jenova attack a Flotilla ship , carrying citizens, Shy Guys and several important pieces of data on-board. Azriel, Irvine Kinneas, Metal Sonic, and Doviculus attempt to stop them, but ultimately fail against Alan's men and Jenova's children. Irvine and Metal Sonic are locked away and Doviculus is infected by Jenova with an unknown virus. Azriel is the only one to get away. 'September' *Mephistopheles, Bass.EXE and Tabitha of the Apex Tactical Contractors attempt to take Hyrule from the Lords of Midnight. They are stopped by Ganondorf, B.B. Hood, and SA-X, as well as Eliwood and Zelda of the Forgotten Hunters and Florina, Tyurru, and Sparrow of the Noblesse Oblige. *Inviting Eliwood and Sparrow to his abode to 'celebrate' their victory, Ganondorf gets a good view of his opposition and how they think. After dinner, the Regent departs, while Eliwood and his men stay the night... *Ganondorf attempts to assassinate the Master Sword's new wielder at dawn. This attempt fails due to his wife's interference, and Eliwood escapes after wounding the King of Evil's pride, while Zelda falls comatose after shattering the Triforce of Wisdom. 'November' *Darth Phobos hires Deadpool of a mysterious and unknown mercenary faction to kidnap the Noblesse Oblige member, Amaterasu. *Deadpool succesfully invades Castle Crimea, posing as one of the soldiers. When discovered by the knight-commander of the castle, Deadpool drops his disguise and attacks the nearby guards and Amaterasu. He kidnaps her after (easily) defeating the Castle guards and the sun goddess in battle. 'December' *The Valorians begin to move their headquarters from Soleanna to Space Colony ARK. *Eliwood, Isabella and Marth journey to Zoran's Domain to put a stop to the Lords of Midnight's plan to marry Princess Ruto off to Dark Link. 'Power of the Players: Year Five, 2011' 'January' *﻿Most Factions are disbanded as the Shy Guys attempt to root out other dissenters to their multiverse-wide monopoly. Most are reformed quickly enough, but the Forgotten Hunters and Apex Tactical Contractors are disbanded, their members cast to the winds. 'February ' *Five year anniversary of CE and CR! *The Finders host an independent tournament in the Sea of Moondust celebrating Heart Day - newer entrants to the multiverse are encouraged to participate. Wylfred, Liquid Snake, Neku, Pulseman, Sigma, Roll, Aqua, Jin Kisaragi, Nanoha Takamachi, Lightning, and Larxene all enter. Of the eight, Liquid Snake, Aqua and Nanoha do not make it into the tournament, and Jin, Neku, Pulseman and Wylfred are eliminated in the first round. In the semi-finals, Larxene fights Roll, winning and killing the young robot, while Lightning manages to defeat Sigma. After her battle, Larxene is offered a place in the Finders by Shizuru, shortly after which the Nobody is attacked by a mob intent on making her pay for Roll's death. Fortunately, (in no part due to the intervention of Nanoha, Aqua, and Optimus Prime), no-one is killed, although Wylfred is rendered unconscious for a time. In the final round, Larxene fights Lightning, which ends with Lightning's death and the nobody claiming the prize, Heaven's Map. Said map drew the curiosity of the gambling sniper, Clive McDaniels. 'March' *A swarm of strange creatures with powerful reactions to electricity suddenly invade the Multiversal Mall, causing various forms of havoc wherever they go. Several good Samaritans and potential profiteers quickly move in to round them up. *Metal Sonic, journeying to investigate a mysterious signal in the vicinity of the Madshroom Kingdom, encounters two other metallic lifeforms, Soundwave and Harbinger. After a lengthy and heated standoff, the three agree to forge an alliance as the The Steel Claw . 'April' *Dante , Deadpool and Viewtiful Joe opened Deadpool and Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill (formally the Final Heaven) for business. Their grand opening proved to be a smashing success - as they raked in both the profits and the lesbians. *Zero enters the Tower of Twilight through a jettisoned capsule. Driven by the maverick virus, he and Bass.EXE slaughtered the city folk and Bumblebee. Their rampage put to an end by President Wilson, Aqua, Roll (who returned from the dead), and a furious Optimus who landed the killing blow on Bass. *Regent Sparrow and General Saber of the Noblesse Oblige begin to search the Lunar Flotilla for information surrounding Amaterasu's kidnapping. 'May' *Lucca and a group of volunteers, including Aqua and Wheatley, journey to Madshroom Kingdom in the hope of using knowledge the scientist had gained to restore the cursed world. So far it is going...a bit slowly. 'July' *Bass.EXE successfully hijacks a large passenger vessel through its internet and sends it spiraling down towards the Tower of Twilight. It does hit the structure, but only inflicts a glancing blow. The combination of momentum and the still firing engines sends the vessel flying miles away, only to crash in the Oasis. Tyurru confronts Bass as he's leaving the vessel, but is unable to stop him from teleporting away, or the vessel from exploding into a fireball, wiping out the Oasis in the process. *During the final stage of the move to the Space Colony ARK, the Valorians are ambushed by GUN forces. While the Valorians succeed in repelling the attack, they take heavy casualties due to bomb collars being placed on the necks of many workers, and then set off. Shadow is hit particularly hard due to the similarities to GUN's attack over fifty years ago. 'September' *Having reached an agreement with the Lords of Midnight, the Pheonixes of Armageddon attack Castle Crimea. The castle is leveled and Sparrow is killed in the process. However, many of Noblesse Oblige's troops escape to Icewind Dale, being lead by General Saber and Amaterasu, and Alan is wounded by an arrow. 'October' *Vehicons, under the leadership of Soundwave and Megatron, attack the Tower of Twilight. The Main Tower was protected initially by Mega Man, Setzer Gabbiani, Pulseman, Michael Wilson, Shanoa, and Roll. Zero and Bass.EXE were initally using the chaos to their own benefit, but both of them had a desire to gain information from Roll. As such, they ended up helping the heroes against Sunstorm when he made his appearance, and ultimately ended up landing the killing blow against Sunstorm with the help of Pulseman, though Roll escaped their grasp. The Wing of Daybreak's assault was lead by Megatron himself, though Optimus Prime with his fellow autobots, Nanoha, Ventus, and Hawke opposed his attack. After the majority of their group was captured, Optimus Prime was freed by Ratchet, though not before Nanoha was impailed by Dark Energon. Optimus then destroyed Megatron. Soundwave was in charge of the attack in the Wing of Nightfall, and was opposed by Jin and Garrus. After stopping Soundwave's nuclear missiles, the two of them eventually forced Soundwave to retreat. Lunar Flux: Year Six, 2012 'April' *A new set of worlds is introduced in the form the Terra Cluster. The first broadwide storyline in two years, Terra Stabilization arc, begins. 'June' *The successful robbery and destruction of the Shy Guy Bank takes placed, forcing it to shut down for a week and the Shy Guys to rebuild. Upon its reopening customers are forced to prove their identity before withdrawing any of their money. *Several casastrophic events occur throughout the Terra Cluster, Nuclear War threatens the planet dubbed Patriot Earth. Radiation storms began sweeping acorss The Wasteland. The zombies of Infected Earth become far more viscious, for unknown reasons and in Pokémon World there is a huge explosion, causing a famous landmark known as Mount Moon to be destroyed. 'September' *The Terra Cluster is stabailzed, and the newly introduced worlds drift further way from the Moon forming their own ring a safe distance from the center on the Multiverse. Pokemon World however falls into a rift and is dragged away to a section of the Multiverse known as the Binary Cluster. Clone Arc: Year 7, 2013 'January' *Rumors have begun to surface of killers appearing in the backwoods and forgotten places of worlds. Men, women, and other things who seem driven by nothing more than rage and malice. They were later revealed to be Clones, and the arc's name revealed as the Clone Arc. 'September' *Several groups of adventures were sent to The Wasteland to deal with a sudden influx of dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were actually heavily-mutated yoshis, being used to perfect cloning. This was known as Jurassic Wasteland. Celestial Upheaval: Year 8, 2014 'June' *Powerful storms sprouted up across the multiverse, too destructive and large for the worlds to deal with on their own, sparking a call for help. This event has been unofficially termed the Celestial Upheaval. Category:Board Features Category:Storyline